Don't Blink
by Violet Butterflies
Summary: John is missing and all Sherlock has is a note telling him to find a girl called Sally Sparrow, and don't blink. Rated T just because.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't really know where the idea for this came from. I just though it would be cool if Sherlock met the weeping angels :) there will be another chapter later on. Enjoy x**

"John? Could you help me for a moment?" Sherlock called from the sitting room. He was lying on the couch, thinking. He didn't really need help, he just wanted John to pass him his phone. He knew John would be annoyed with him but he really didn't want to move. "John?" The pyjama-clad man called again, louder this time. When he got no answer he groaned and heaved himself up to get it himself.

He was surprised when he checked the time to see that it had been at least two hours since he'd last spoken to John. "How time flies when one is thinking," Sherlock said to no one as he turned back towards the couch.

As he passed the window, however, something caught his eye. He looked up and saw there was a statue across the street. It was an angel and its hands were covering its face. Sherlock frowned, that statue had never been there before, nor had anyone put it there, not to his awareness. Maybe people had come to put it there and he'd deleted it. Curious now, Sherlock closed his eyes in an attempt to search his mind palace for the statue. He opened his eyes to get a look at it again.

The statue was gone.

Sherlock felt his eyes widen. What was going on? He needed John back, he wanted to share theories. He bypassed the couch and instead headed upstairs to John's room. If he was gone out, as Sherlock suspected he was, his room would probably leave a hint as to where.

As Sherlock peered John's room, nothing of interest jumped out at the detective. He was about to leave when he noticed a bunch of small pages piled neatly on John's desk. On closer inspection he realised they were the random pages that had turned up at all their recent crime scenes. Sherlock had brushed them off saying they were "dull" but John had kept them. Sentiment, probably.

He walked over to the desk and picked up the pile and studied the first page. _Sherlock Holmes_ it said. But that wasn't what interested him. What interested him was that it was his own handwriting. He narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at the next page.

_You're wondering how this is written in your own writing. You'll understand one day but it's not important right now._ "What do you mean "it's not important" I want to know," Sherlock wondered aloud as he looked at the next one.

_It doesn't matter. John is gone and right now that should be your main concern._ Sherlock felt mild panic come over him as he crumpled the next message while he read it.

_Don't panic, John is safe. He's just not there, and he's not been kidnapped either._ "How do you know?" Sherlock asked the paper doubtfully. _I just know._ 'How does it know what I'm going to say?' thought the detective.

_Not just what you say. Now pay attention to these notes, they may save your life. _

_That statue you saw outside earlier, that's what took John. _

_I know you have doubts but I'm not lying. _

_It's called a weeping angel. _

_I know you just scoffed at the name, but trust me it's no laughing matter. _

_You need to go to Mycroft and ask him where a girl called Sally Sparrow is. She can help you. _

_You're wondering why you're taking advice from me but you must if you want John to return. Go to Mycroft. Get Sally Sparrow and she'll help._

_ You may run into another weeping angel._

_ If you do, don't take your eyes off it. _

_If you see one don't blink, don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away and DON'T BLINK! Good luck. _

_FYI that last message wasn't from me, it was from an unusual man who calls himself 'the Doctor'. _

_No I don't know who he is, now go see Mycroft and find Sally Sparrow!_

Sherlock read the last note and replaced the pile on John's desk. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

If John was indeed missing then he should be putting his efforts into finding him instead of this 'Sally Sparrow'. But the note said she would help, so he should probably go to her instead of blindly searching through London for his friend.

The part about the angels both confused and fascinated him. What did it mean _they are fast_? They're bloody statues, what can they do? Sherlock shrugged and stood up. He was going to go to Mycroft and find Sally. At least then he might have a better chance of finding his flatmate. He quickly dressed and got a cab to his brother's office. Normally he despised paying visits to the older Holmes but this was an emergency.

"Ah, Sherlock, what can I do for you?" Mycroft asked pleasantly as his younger brother strode into his office. Sherlock glared at him, "I need to find a woman named Sally Sparrow. Please locate her and tell me where she is." He demanded. Mycroft arched an eyebrow, "really, Sherlock, I can't just use my position to spy on a young woman. Why do you need me to do it?" Sherlock sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "John is missing, Mycroft. I was told this woman can help me find him. Now please just tell me where she is." Mycroft's eyebrow arched but he complied, turning to his laptop without another word.

Mycroft told his brother that the girl he was looking for had just left a hospital and that she was meeting a man in an old house in Wester Drumlins later that night. Sherlock turned and left the office without saying goodbye. It would take about an hour to get to the house from here. He hailed a cab and climbed in, "where to, sir?" asked the cabbie. Sherlock looked out the window to see another weeping angel statue on the roof of a nearby building, "Wester Drumlins please," he replied without looking. As the cab started moving, Sherlock blinked slowly and deliberately.

When he opened his eyes the statue was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: just a quick chappie to let you know what happened to John. Sorry it took so long! I'll have the next one up soon, where Sherlock meets Sally ^_^ Oh, and I never put in a disclaimer, so I'll put it here; Neither Sherlock or Doctor Who belong to me, unfortunately. Enjoy x**

John blinked and looked around him in surprise. A few seconds ago he was standing in his bedroom, looking out the window. Now he was outside sitting against a brick wall in an alley somewhere. He frowned and shook his head, trying to make sense of what happened.

Suddenly, a man wearing a brown suit appeared around the corner and dashed up to John, wearing a huge grin on his face. He plonked himself down on the ground next to the bewildered soldier and held out a hand, "hello!" he said warmly, "I'm the Doctor." John stared at the man and ignored his hand as he attempted to get to his feet. The Doctor dropped his hand, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he advised, "you might feel a bit dizzy for the next couple of minutes so don't do anything too energy-consuming."

John gave up and just sat, looking around. As his eyes fell on the corner the Doctor had rounded, a woman appeared and walked up to them, looking annoyed. "If you're going to run off at least tell me first!" she said sternly to the Doctor, who hadn't taken his eyes off John. John, being a doctor himself, knew he was being examined and didn't question him. The woman sighed and turned her attention to John, "I'm Martha," she said with a small smile, "Martha Jones. Don't mind him he's mad," she told John.

The Doctor stopped staring at John and threw a pretend hurt look at Martha, "Oi! No need to be mean! I'm going to get us out of here!" he declared. Martha rolled her eyes.

John frowned, questions were lining up and waiting to be asked. He looked at the Doctor, "I'm sorry but where am I? How did you find me? Who are you?" he asked. The Doctor's eyebrows twitched as he answered the questions, "you're in the middle of London, in the year 1969. I found you using my timey wimey detector," he told John, gesturing to the device in his other hand, "goes ding when there's stuff. And I told you, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, mind you. Any other questions?"

John looked at him, "what do you mean I'm in 1969?" The Doctor stood up abruptly but offered John a hand in assistance, which the other man took. "You were sent here by creatures that turn to stone whenever they are being watched, but are incredibly fast. Weeping angels they're called." John raised an eyebrow at the name but said nothing as Martha added, "yeah and they got us too and now we're stuck here!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, "No that's not true. In fact, even as we speak my brilliant plan is being put into action. John looked at one, then the other, "sorry, what brilliant plan?" he asked them. The Doctor grinned again as he said, "the brilliant plan involving Sally Sparrow and Sherlock Holmes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm so sorry that this took so long but I got lazy and couldn't think of anything :P So here Sherlock finally meets Sally and some drama unfolds. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon-ish, because I know what I'm doing now. I don't own either Sherlock or Doctor Who, although I wouldn't complain if I did. Enjoy!**

Sherlock stared at the house in front of him. In its time it was probably a magnificent building but age had crept up on it and it was starting to fall apart. Why Sally Sparrow decided to come here was beyond even Sherlock. He stepped cautiously through the front door and scanned the hallway. Satisfied that there wasn't any danger he picked the nearest room and entered. He had plenty of time until Ms Sparrows and the man would show up so he sat on the floor on his favourite thinking pose, fingers steepled under his chin. He would go to his mind palace and search for any trace of these 'weeping angels'

Sherlock sat up when he heard the front door close. Quick, light steps made their way down the hallway. The person was female, nervous and slightly excited. He guessed it was Ms Sparrows

He stood up gracefully and followed without a sound. She entered what was probably a kitchen and looked around as if inspecting for danger. Finding none, she turned around only to see a dark-haired detective observing her. She yelped and jumped back in alarm but Sherlock only smiled and extended his hand, "Sherlock Holmes," he drawled, "and you, I presume, are Ms Sparrow?" The girls eyes widened as she nodded and shook his hand. She relaxed a bit but remained slightly tense, "who told you who I am? Why are you here?" She questioned. Sherlock waved the questions away with his hand, "unimportant. I came here to find you because I was informed that you were the only person who could help me."

She raised her eyebrow nervously at him, "oh?" she replied, "and why's that?" Sherlock reached into his pocket and removed the handwritten notes, "my friend went missing. All I have are these notes that say he was taken by things called 'weeping angels'," he ignored her look of surprise and continued, "they also say that you could help me."

"So the angels took your friend and your notes say I can help get him back," Sally confirmed. Sherlock tilted his head at her, "yes, but how can you help?" he asked himself more so than her. He paced around the room and ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you meeting here?" he asked her, "what's special about here?" She shifted where she stood and looked uncomfortable, "well...I came here with my friend, see, but she disappeared sort of like yours. She went back in time, she'd dead now," she explained sadly. Sherlock stopped and looked at her, she looked upset. If John were here he'd probably give her a hug or some other gesture of comfort, but he was not John, "my apologies," he said quietly instead.

She shook her head, "It's fine, It doesn't matter. But I'm meeting her brother here so we can try to stop whoever keeps doing this." Sherlock stopped and looked at her, "how long until he comes?" he asked, she checked the time on her phone, "about ten minutes. Why?" Sherlock sat on the floor and beckoned for her to do the same, "tell me everything you know about these weeping angels."

* * *

When Larry Nightingale arrived at Wester Drumlins to see that he and Sally were not alone he was surprised and, he could admit to himself, a little disappointed. Nonetheless he shook Sherlock warmly by the hand and they got to talking about the DVDs.

"So, you're like a detective?" he asked Sherlock, who looked at him strangely, "I'm not _like_ a detective, I _am _one," he said briskly. Sally looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, "so, have you got the DVD and the player?" she asked Larry. He held up his bag and shook it, "yeah," he answered, "so, let's see if it's got some answers then," Sally said with a small smile.

As they sat down and watched Sally begin converse with the man on the DVD, Sherlock couldn't help but notice something, from the way the man on the screen was talking, he could tell he was getting lines from somewhere and, incidentally, Larry happened to be writing the conversation down. He had a feeling they were connected somehow but said nothing for once, wanting to be sure. When the man, the Doctor, said 'I've got a copy of the finished transcript. It's on my autocue' his suspicions were confirmed. The Doctor was reading the script that Larry was writing at this very moment. He'd said he was a time traveler a minute ago. It was all falling into place for Sherlock at last. John wasn't missing, he must have gone back in time like Sally's friend.

He was brought back to attention by the Doctor on screen, who was telling them the angels had a phone box. He didn't know what that meant but then the Doctor was telling them all about the weeping angels, how they were from another world and how they were only stone when you looked at them and they were deadly fast and effectively the perfect assassins. His eye caught Sally's and they both noticed the statue outside, "don't take your eyes off that," she said. Sherlock complied, despite the fact that he was desperate to see if what the Doctor was saying was true, he didn't fancy being killed today.

The Doctor gave them a warning that was much like the one Sherlock received on his note; _don't blink_. Then the video ended, Sally and Larry jumped up to see if there was more. Sherlock looked over at it to see if there was any more information. Then he realised something, "Nobody's looking at the statue," he said urgently and whipped around. It was in the room and standing in a position of attack. He backed off rapidly, "you need to go and you need to find a way for us to get out," he said insistently without taking his eyes off the statue. He heard both of them leave, Sally was shouting about having a key to the box but Sherlock wasn't listening. He was concentrating on the statue before him, unfamiliar fear clawing through his insides.

His eyes hurt, he really needed to blink soon. He retreated further to give himself some distance, hoping it wouldn't reach him if he blinked quickly. he took a deep breath and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Wow. It's been way too long since I've updated :P sorry about that. So here's the next chapter, there'll probably be one more after this so keep an eye out for that :3 I promise I won't take forever with the last chapter. And I don't own either of these wonderful shows, I just play with the characters. Enjoy x**

Sherlock opened his eyes and found himself in an alley, alone. He frowned, then sighed and ran a hand through his hair when he realised the angel must have gotten to him and sent him somewhere back in time. As he was looking around himself he heard a faint noise that sounded distinctly like running footsteps. he got to his feet, steadying himself against the wall behind him and watched as a man he recognised but never met came around the corner.

The Doctor ran up to him and stopped when he was literally just about to collide with him. He was grinning widely, "yes! Thought you'd show up sooner or later," he told Sherlock, who simply raised an eyebrow, "I'm the Doctor. But you probably know that already, since you saw the video and read the notes. The Notes!" he exclaimed, "you left them with Sally Sparrow, didn't you?"

Sherlock stared at him, "yes I did," he says, "how did they come to be at those crime scenes, may I ask?" he queried. The Doctor, who had been watching the corner and seemed to be, waiting made a gesture to himself, "me," was all he said. Sherlock remembered that he was a time traveler, he probably delivered the notes himself, he realised.

He was holding an odd looking machine that Sherlock would have loved to examine but he had something more important to discuss, "do you know where John is?" he asked, "I believe the notes said he was with you. So where is he?" As if to answer the question, around the corner ran a young woman Sherlock didn't know, and John himself. Relief flooded through Sherlock for a moment and he smiled at John, who returned it. "All right then, are you?" John asked him, "I'm fine, thanks," was his reply.

"Well, now that that's all sorted I think Sherlock has some notes to write," The Doctor told them all cheerfully. Sherlock's smile turned smug, "I had a feeling the notes were written by myself. Do you have a pen, Doctor?"

* * *

Sally had returned to the room to where Sherlock was and found it empty. Her eyes widened, "they got him too!" she called to Larry and she ran for the basement. She caught three of the angels just about to break into the Tardis. She stood still and tried not to blink as she heard Larry follow her down. Then both of them were alone with the angels. She spoke aloud as if addressing the angels, "now we know how this works," she called nervously, "you can't move if I can see you." Sally took the key for the Tardis out of her pocket and took a few tentative steps towards it, her eyes flitting between the four statues.

Suddenly the light flickered and died. then it came back on again just as fast. Sally's head whipped around and she saw an angel pointing at the light. "Oh my god its turning out the lights!" she exclaimed, turning back to the lock on the door, Larry rushing to help her. The light flickered even worse than before and she fumbled with the key, trying to keep her hands from shaking, "Sally they're getting closer!" Larry told her in a panic. She looked behind her to see the angels closing in on them.

With a final desperate wrench the door finally opened and they both darted in and Sally pulled the door shut. Breathing a little quicker than normal, Sally turned around and she felt her eyes widen. There, inside the box, was a huge round room and in the centre was a mass of buttons and levers. Neither said a word as they walked slowly around the room, trying to make sense of it. how could such a large room fit in such a small box?

A video copy of the Doctor appeared and told them they needed to insert a disc and prepare for a departure. Larry opened the DVD case and saw that the DVD was glowing gold, "Looks like a DVD player. Look, there's a slot!" the words were barely out of Sally's mouth when there was a noise like a crash and the room gave a mighty lurch, sending them both stumbling. "They're trying to get in!" Sally shouted and Larry hastened to get the disc in. When he did, Sally felt relieved, thinking the box would take them away from the angels. only, that wasn't quite what was happening. The room started fading away around them and she panicked when she saw the angels again, curling up to try make herself smaller. She felt Larry wrapping his arms around her and they both screamed when they saw the statues glaring at them. They both hid their faces and waited to be killed or worse.

* * *

Sherlock had written all the notes for the Doctor, who ran off to 'wait for the Tardis', whatever that meant. Sherlock was sitting on the ground with John, waiting for the Doctor to return. "I was worried about you," Sherlock almost scolded him, "I didn't know where you were." john smiled at him, "I don't suppose being sent back in time by statues crossed you mind," he joked. Seeing that Sherlock was serious made him sober up a bit, "the Doctor said as soon as his ship comes then he can bring us home," John reassured him, "don't worry, you won't have to wait sixty years to charge your phone."

At this, Sherlock smirked, "as if you'd be any better without your instant tea," he quipped back. John nudged him with his elbow but laughed at him. Then they were both laughing and that's the way they were when the Doctor found them, "what's funny? I love a good joke," he asked eagerly. John shook his head, "nothing. Is your ship here?" he asked. The doctor looked put out for a second before he grinned cheerfully, "Yes, just got here. So if you aren't too busy laughing at nothing we can go," he chuckled. He turned and made a gesture that told the two men to follow him.

They rounded the corner and the Doctor made a dramatic arm gesture towards a blue telephone box, "this," he said proudly, "is my Tardis." The door opened and the girl, Martha, poked her head out, "come on, stop showing off," she called, "I want to go home." The Doctor laughed at her and followed her into the box. Sherlock frowned, now way could four full grown people fit into that small box. He walked up to it doubtfully and pushed the door open. He gaped when he saw a large circular room inside, cautiously stepping in and looking around, John not far behind, "Impossible," he muttered.

The Doctor smiled at him, "Not at all. Merely unlikely. Now, let's get you home." He rushed to the middle of the room and began pushing buttons and pulling levers, seemingly at random. The box began emitting a whooshing sound, "Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted. Sherlock and John clung to the railing at the side and laughed, looking forward to returning home.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the last chapter! Not very long but I didn't want to drag it out too much X) This has been fun to write, thanks very much to everyone who reviewed :3 I don't own either of these fantastic shows. Enjoy x**

The Tardis stopped shuddering and the noise dimmed. "Is that it? Are we back?" Sherlock asked, somewhat disappointed. He had expected...he wasn't sure what but certainly he thought it would be more...exciting? Never mind, they were home.

The Doctor looked at him sideways, "yes, Mr Holmes, unless there's anywhere else you need to be?" he asked with a hint of humor. Sherlock didn't quite blush but his normally stark face tinted pink for a moment, "not at all, Doctor," he replied. He looked around at his flatmate, "come along John. I'm sure Mrs Hudson will be pleased to know you're alright."

John nodded to him and followed him to the door. Sherlock threw open the door and was immediately removing his phone from his pocket and texting Mycroft to let him know what had happened. John turned to face the Doctor, "thank you for bringing us back," he said and offered a small smile. Sherlock looked up from his mobile, "indeed. Thank you."

The Doctor raised a hand to brush imaginary dust from the pristine door, "you could...oh I don't know, join me?" he asked casually. John's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at Sherlock, who was equally stunned at the meaning of the offer. His fingers stalled typing for a moment, "you mean travel with you?" John asked. He nodded towards the blue box, "in that?" The Doctor nodded, "yup. so what do you say?"

Sherlock took a second to look thoughtful, but he shook his head, "I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm far too fond of London to ever leave it." A playful smirk broke out on his face, "and Scotland Yard would be hopeless without their consulting detective." The Doctor looked to John hopefully, but he too shook his head, "I'm sorry Doctor. It's a fantastic offer," he closed the distance between them and lowered his voice, "but between you and me, he'd be lost without his blogger," he added with a warm smile. "I heard that!" came the amused shout from the detective. John laughed and stepped back from the Doctor, "goodbye Doctor, and thanks again," he said. He turned and joined Sherlock as they headed to the street to get a cab, Sherlock still immersed in his mobile.

The Doctor smiled at their retreating backs and went back inside the Tardis. He was met with Martha, arching an eyebrow, "didn't want to come? They mad?" she asked incredulously. The Doctor chuckled, "no. Well, not entirely," he started up the Tardis engines again, "It seems that a life of travel isn't for everyone, my dear Martha." She laughed in response and nudged his shoulder, "so where to now?" she asked. He smiled mysteriously, "anywhere and anywhen."

* * *

"Do you think we'll ever see him again? The Doctor?" John asked once they were in a cab heading back to 221B. Sherlock finally put his phone down and considered the question, "I'm sure we will," he replied, "if the angels give us trouble. Or anything else, I suppose." John was satisfied with the answer and secretly hoped they would meet the odd man and his companion again. Who knows? Very recently they both learned that anything could be possible.


End file.
